1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection assembly of a computer and a port replicator through which signals can be transmitted using light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a notebook computer 10 has a plurality of ports 11 at the rear side thereof for connecting external peripheral devices such as a monitor, a printer, a mouse, a keyboard, and an external hard disk drive. Also, card slots for connecting PCMCIA cards are provided inside the notebook computer 10. The notebook computer 10 is usually used at different places, for example, at home and at office. Accordingly, whenever connection to a LAN, a printer, or a keyboard is required, the corresponding external peripheral devices are inconveniently connected to the ports 11.
A port replicator 20, connected to a portable computer such as a notebook computer, receives signals of multiple channels generated from the notebook computer and distributes the signals to each of the peripheral devices. The port replicator 20 has been developed to compensate for the above disadvantage of the portable computer. The port replicator 20 has a connector 25 connected to the notebook computer 10 for transmitting signals, and a plurality of ports 21 connected to the peripheral devices.
To connect the notebook computer 10 and the port replicator 20 by means of a mechanical connection, a conventional connection assembly of a computer and a replicator includes first and second connectors 15 and 25 installed at the computer 10 and the port replicator 20, respectively, and a coupling means 30 installed at the rear surface of the port replicator 20 for coupling the port replicator 20 to the notebook computer 10.
The coupling means 30 includes a groove 31 formed at the rear surface of the notebook computer 10 and a hook member 33 installed on the replicator 20 at a position corresponding to the groove 31 for pivoting. Accordingly, by positioning the port replicator 20 to the rear of the notebook computer 10 and pivoting the hook member 33, the hook member 33 is coupled to the groove 31 so that the port replicator 20 can be locked to the notebook computer 10.
The first connector 15 has pins of about 240 units for transmission of signals output from a PCI bus, a video port, a print port, a mouse, and a COM port. The second connector 25 has a number of pin holders that corresponds to the number of pins of the first connector 15 so that each of the pins of the first connector 15 can be connected to the corresponding pin holder of the second connector 25. Here, the pins and pin holders are formed of a metal such as copper (Cu) exhibiting superior electrical conductivity. Therefore, repeated connections and disconnections between the first and second connectors 15 and 25 may damage the pins and the pin holders and cause a connection defect therebetween, thus lowering the reliability and shortening the life span of products. Furthermore, the transmission of signals, such as electrical signals, has been an obstacle to reduction of electromagnetic interference (EMI).